


Lysithea and The Sweet

by SuddenWhispers



Series: In The Cards [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Lysithea loves cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenWhispers/pseuds/SuddenWhispers
Summary: Lysithea gets through her studies only with the support of cake. An “In The Cards” anthology piece.





	Lysithea and The Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! This is the first piece of a new anthology I’ll be writing. The prompts and titles are based off of the Cardcaptor Sakura (CCS) clow card names and will feature different characters in future chapters. First up is Lysithea! Enjoy~

To say that Lysithea loved sweets was the understatement of the millenium and an insult to the Goddess herself to suggest otherwise.

There was no excuse for such childishness, she often thought. But who would know? She often spent her free hours on an escapade to town with book in hand, searching up and down the renowned bakery lane for a small cafe with a nice seat in the back, shadowed and far from peering eyes in windows passing. There, she would sit and study for hours on end, flipping through pages and pages of the professor’s textbook assignment, memorizing chants and spelling out hand movements.

All over a cup of tea and a fluffy piece of cake.

Today, she was feeling something different. Perhaps some decadent chocolate would do. Or perhaps some smooth matcha mousse to pair with the pungent bergamot oil of earl grey. The possibilities stirred in endless circles around her mind as she strolled her way towards the artisanal bakery, a pep in each step she took. 

At the window, an array of cakes as tall as she spanned high and low, each laced with edible pearls and gold topped with flowers known only to bloom during the Verdant Rain Moon. She could already taste the seasonal berries that topped it all off, tart and juicy in contrast to the airy sweetness of the frosting. She eagerly made her way inside, the bells of the door chiming in their sing-song ways that mimicked Lysithea’s own happiness.

The cake she decided on was nothing short of extraordinary, not to her surprise. Dense cocoa cut through her palate with every bite, and though she tried to savor every piece, before long, there were nothing but crumbs scattered across the empty plate before her. 

She lifted her nose from the pages of her textbook for a short reprieve and took in the sight of the bakery, bustling with the morning rush. Between housewives trading in their homegrown fruit for fresh baked bread and young men running the heat of the firebrick ovens in the back with sweat on their brow, Lysithea carefully eyed it all to take in everything from the scent of bread mixed with sweat to the sight of the crowds coming and going from the counter. 

By high noon, the shop fell into its midday lull and the crowds dissipated to their homes to feed the children their lunch. Lysithea had finished off her third slice of cake for the day and was already hungry for more. 

As if by command, a fresh and moist piece of orange cake appeared in the periphery of her table. A boy no older than she stood in front of her, a silver tray clutched to his chest. He had the body of a baker - stern, broad shoulders backed by husky arms. Next to Lysithea, she felt small, as though she were with Raphael. “I bet you haven’t tried this one yet,” he offered with a warm smile.

Lysithea’s eyes widen in surprise. This is the first time she had ever received anything for free, let alone cake. “No, I haven’t,” she replied sheepishly. “How did you know?”

“We know everyone in town, and you come by here often enough,” he says with a chuckle. 

Without missing a beat, the conversation turns lively with talks of the best ingredients used to make the softest cakes and special flavor to venture into baking next. Use fresh lavender for a unique aroma. Whip the chocolate with cream before folding. Never settle the batter overnight. Lysithea was beaming - she hadn’t remembered the last time she enjoyed herself this much over talks of possibly her most favorite thing in the world. 

“I'm glad you get it,” the boy says. “My folks tell me to slow down. That i'm young. That I have all the time in the world to bake.” He goes quiet for a fleeting second and his eyes flicker with sadness before blazing with determination. “Life’s too short to limit yourself. I can do great things now by doing what I love most. What more can I ask for?”

That’s right. Lysithea didn’t have much time left on this planet. Why would she waste it not doing what made her feel alive? There is nowhere she feels more herself than when surrounded by the people and things she loved, and more than anything, she wanted to make sure that her short life was well lived. In the grand scheme, she wanted to know that what she was doing was not in vain, and that somewhere out there is someone who will benefit from her hard work. Perhaps someone will be able to live out their life to the fullest because she was able to live out hers. 

Lysithea takes a heaping bite of the cake piece before her as the boy eyes her in both fear and expectation. “Well?” He prompts eagerly. 

She beams with pride, as though she had baked the cake herself. “It’s the most delicious cake I’ve ever had!”


End file.
